1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an auto-focusing (AF) camera module and an AF method using the AF camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital AF technology allows blurred images (out of focus images) to be processed by software modules, which may employ an extended depth of field (EDOF) technology, to achieve a sharper image. However, the digital AF technology does not work properly if the distance to the object is short, e.g. less than 40 cm.
What is needed therefore is an AF camera module and AF method using the camera module addressing the limitations described.